During the coming year we shall esablish tests and use the spectrometer. We shall continue the very promising work on ribosome assembly. We shall study the structure of nucleosomes by microscopy on selectively stained proteins and DNA. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: S.D. Rose, M.D. Cole, J.W. Wiggins and M. Beer, "Electron Microscopic Studies of Nucleotide Sequence" Biophysics Journal 16 12a (1976). M. Beer, S.D. Rose, J.W. Wiggins, M.D. Cole and A. Waldrop, "Metal Labeling in Nucleic Acid Sequence Studies" Invited paper in Symposium on "Metal Ions and Genetic Information Transfer" Centennial Meeting of ACS New York, 1976.